Unbound Hoopa/Unleash the Darkness/Prison Bottle
Here is the First Scene Where Unbound Hoopa Appears from the ring and Unleashing the Darkness until a great grandfather uses a Prison Bottle to trap him in Team Robot in Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages (Pikachu the Movie XY) (In The Skies, A Ring Appears and Unbound Hoopa Emerges from the Ring as Everyone looked in Surprised) Unbound Hoopa: '''Hoopa! Ali Hoopa Ring! (His ring returns back to his wrist and jumps all the way up to the sky as the fiery lava comes out of the ring) '''Unbound Hoopa: Ali Hoopa Ring! (He Floats down, Then Floats back up, then the two Rings spits out, Then a Red ring appears) Unbound Hoopa: Ali Hoopa Ring! (A lava Ring spits out reveal to be Groudon. Much Everyone's Exciting, Then another ring spits out a water then Kyogre comes out of the water and splash back in the water. Groudon fires flamethrower but it hits Unbound Hoopa's ring, Kyogre comes out of the water trying to activate it's attack. But Unbound Hoopa brings out flamethrower out of the ring and hits Kyogre, Much everyone's surprise) Unbound Hoopa: Were you surprised? Why Hoopa can do anything! (The scene changes to see the dark clouds and lightning storms. We see Zekrom, Reshiram and Regigigas facing Unbound Hoopa) Unbound Hoopa: (Laughs) (Many villagers are on top of the mountain seeing the fight) Woman#1: It's terrible! (Zekrom fires Dragon Pulse, Reshiram fires Fusion Flare and Regigigas fires Hyper beam and directly hits Unbound Hoopa, much all the villagers shocked to see this. As the smoke clears away Unbound Hoopa is still standing and uses psychic to create a tornado trapping three Legendary Pokémon in the tornado. Unbound Hoopa releases three rings and fires dark pulse pushing Reshiram into the ring) Unbound Hoopa: Hoopa! (it fires dark pulse again pushing Zekrom into the ring as well) Unbound Hoopa: '''Hoopa! (Then at last it fire dark pulse again pushing Regigigas then a ring came to the ground slowly lifting up sending Regigigas back where it belongs. As Unbound Hoopa laughs, As the ring sends the last Legendary Pokémon back where it belongs the three rings went back to Unbound Hoopa's wrist) '''Unbound Hoopa: See! Hoopa is strong! (Unbound Hoopa begins to use Psychic creating and release the tornado destroying everything in it's path) Man#1: Please stop! Unbound Hoopa: '''(Roaring) (Then suddenly a mysterious man came face to face with Unbound Hoopa) '''Unbound Hoopa: (Laughs) Huh? Who might you be? (The person holds the Prison Bottle) Unbound Hoopa: '''Wha?! (As the eye on the cap glows it freezes Unbound Hoopa) '''Ghris: Light of Confinement, (He opens a Cap) Come fourth now! (The bottle glows, Unbound Hoopa begins to freeze slowly and screams as the power seals Unbound Hoopa as it grows smaller and traps inside the bottle, then Great-Grandfather closes the Prison Bottle as the sandstorm stops. The camera zooms to the loop of the prison bottle) (Then Titles appear as they look in the desert, then Rocks crumble As we reveal the title: Team Robot in Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Opening Scenes